<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowfall and Embers by arch_cape522</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004183">Snowfall and Embers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arch_cape522/pseuds/arch_cape522'>arch_cape522</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Lovers, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Making Love, No Angst, Snow Days, Tags Are Hard, spent near a fireplace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arch_cape522/pseuds/arch_cape522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus watched as the flames of the fire flicker and the logs crackling from the heat. It’s been snowing all day and everything in the shutdown, which he was grateful for. It’s been so long since he was able to relax, and the best part was that Alec was here with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowfall and Embers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt #9: Snowy Day</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Magnus watched as the flames of the fire flicker and the logs crackling from the heat. It’s been snowing all day and everything in the shutdown, which he was grateful for. It’s been so long since he was able to relax, and the best part was that Alec was here with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was warm, tucked in Alec’s embrace with his back against the other’s chest. Magnus felt safe as Alec whispered in his ear, placing kisses along the inside of his neck every once in a while. The hot cocoa, forgotten and most likely cold, but Magnus couldn’t care less. Turning, so Magnus could face Alec, staring into Alec’s hazel eyes, becoming lost in the love and passion he sees reflecting at him. Slowly, Magnus leaned forward, placing his lips against Alec’s. The kiss was consuming and full of love as Magnus allowed Alec to control the pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus pulled away briefly to pull off Alec’s shirt, followed about his own. He could feel Alec’s fingers trace patterns against his skin, sending little sparks of pleasure. Magnus once again leaned forward to capture Alec’s lips in yet another kiss. This one is just as slow as the other, just as passionate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec was gentle as he pushed against Magnus, getting him to lay back on the blankets. He climbed on top, eliciting a moan from Magnus’s lips when their bodies touched. Alec moved to Magnus’s neck, gently biting and kissing the skin there as he worked on removing all their clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had stretched out over Magnus, dipped in close as he felt Magnus’s legs wrap around his waist. Alec leaned in close to capture Magnus’s lips in a kiss. As the kiss intensified, Alec pressed even closer to Magnus, their bodies flushed together with no amount of space between them. Every time he moved, Magnus emitted soft moans and whimpers. Alec loved the sounds coming from his boyfriend and kissed him even deeper than before, interlocking their hands above Magnus’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coming down from their high and still caught between a fog of pleasure and bliss, Alec kissed Magnus tenderly and traced patterns on Magnus over sensitive skin. Smiling, Alec stopped and grabbed the blanket that was once covering them and draped it over their bodies. Alec laid at Magnus’s side, face the other, and lightly slid his fingers along Magnus’s cheek and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fire was still burning, flickering lights reflecting off the wall, keeping the room warm and dimly lit. Magnus had just fallen asleep, and Alec didn’t have the heart to wake him, so instead, he pulled the blanket tighter around them and pulled Magnus close, whispering </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you </span>
  </em>
  <span>as he watched the snow that was still falling with Magnus securely in his arms.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>